wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.3.0
Patch 3.3.0 is a content patch that includes the new raid Icecrown Citadel . General * Icecrown Citadel ** The Forge of Souls, the first wing of the 5-player dungeon, is currently available for testing. ** Additional Icecrown Citadel dungeon and raid content will be made available in future test builds. * Dazed: Creatures attacking a player from behind can no longer cause players level 1-5 to be dazed, and have a reduced chance to cause players level 6-10 to be dazed. * Copied Test Realm characters will no longer be copied with their achievement history in order to better facilitate the character copy process. Classes: General * Default Equipment: Starting weapons are now more uniform. Rogues now start with a pair of daggers equipped. All other classes except shamans start with a 2-handed weapon equipped and the required skill already known. Shamans start with a 1-handed weapon and a shield, as they benefit more from the shield than they would from a 2-handed weapon. * Glancing Blows: The mage, warlock, and priest classes no longer have an increased chance for their melee attacks to be glancing blows; and the damage penalty due to their glancing blows is the same as for other classes. * Health and Mana Regeneration: These regeneration rates have been increased by up to 200% for low level characters. As a player's level increases, the regeneration rates gradually reduce, returning to normal rates at level 15. * Spell Mana Costs: These costs have been reduced for almost all lower level spell ranks. In general, if a spell decreased in cost with a higher level rank in patch 3.2.0, that spell now has the decreased cost at all ranks. In addition, spells learned before level 20 with reduced cast times and/or durations have even further reduced mana costs, proportionate to their reduction in cast time or damage. Races: General * Racial Attribute Bonuses: These bonuses have been recalibrated to even out the amount of starting health on the various races. All races start with a standardized level of stamina, except for orcs, dwarves, and tauren who now start with 1 extra point of stamina. For each class, bonuses and penalties to all attributes have been adjusted so that each race has an equal attribute total. Death Knights * Rune of the Stoneskin Gargoyle: There is now a 1-handed version of this rune in addition to the current 2-handed rune. * Talents ** Unholy *** Night of the Dead: Now reduces the damage your pet takes from area-of-effect damage by 45/90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. Druids * Pets ** Avoidance (passive): Now reduces the damage your pets take from area-of-effect damage by 90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. Hunters * Misdirection: Redesigned. Instead of having finite charges, it now begins a 4-second timer when the hunter using Misdirection performs a threat-generating attack, during which all threat generated by the hunter goes to the friendly target. In addition, multiple hunters can now misdirect threat to the same friendly target simultaneously. * Talents ** Beast Mastery *** Intimidation: If the hunter's pet is in melee range of its target, the stun from Intimidation will now be applied immediately instead of on the pet's next swing or attack. * Pets ** Avoidance: Now reduces the damage your pet takes from area-of-effect damage by 30/60/90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. Mages * Talents ** Arcane *** Arcane Empowerment: This talent now also grants 1/2/3% increased damage done by the mage's party or raid for 10 seconds after the mage gets a critical strike with Arcane Explosion, Arcane Missiles, Arcane Barrage, or Arcane Blast. This effect does not stack with Ferocious Inspiration and Sanctified Retribution. * Pets ** Avoidance (passive): Now reduces the damage your pets take from area-of-effect damage by 90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. Priests * Pet ** Avoidance (passive): Now reduces the damage your pet takes from area-of-effect damage by 90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. Rogues * Dual wield: Rogues now know this ability upon logging into the game at level 1. * Stealth: This ability no longer has multiple ranks. While active, the single rank of this ability (available at level 1) allows rogues to move at 70% movement speed. * Vanish: For the first second after this ability is used, neither Vanish nor Stealth can be broken by taking damage or being the victim of a hostile spell or ability. Shamans * Fire Nova Totem: This totem has been replaced with a new spell, Fire Nova, which is available at the same ranks as the old Fire Nova Totem. Existing characters will automatically learn this new spell in place of the totem. With a Fire Totem active, shamans will be able to use Fire Nova (fire magic) to emit the same area-of-effect damage as the old Fire Nova Totem from the active Fire Totem, not consuming the totem in the process. Fire Nova will activate a 1.5-second global cooldown when used and has a 10-second spell cooldown. The caster must be within 30 yards of the totem to use this ability, but does not need to be within line of sight of the totem. * Talents ** Elemental Combat *** Improved Fire Nova Totem: Renamed Improved Fire Nova. This talent now provides an additional 10/20% damage to the spell and reduces the cooldown by 2/4 seconds. Warlocks * Pets ** Avoidance (passive): Now reduces the damage your pets take from area-of-effect damage by 90%, but no longer applies to area-of-effect damage caused by other players. ** Summon Imp: This ability is now available from the trainer for level 1 warlocks and no longer requires a quest to learn. Warriors * Victory Rush: This ability is now trainable at level 6. * Talents ** Protection *** Damage Shield: This ability will no longer trigger any chance-on-hit effects from the warrior or the opponent it damages. User Interface * Quest Tracking Feature ** This system is currently under development and is not fully functional. * Looking For Group System ** This feature is undergoing several improvements and is not available for testing at this time. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros forum. Graphics * A new feature has been added to the D3D graphics engine to improve texture management (particularly for Windows XP users). This is currently enabled by default on the public test realms. For more information please visit our Test Realm forum. Professions * Enchanting ** Black Magic: This enchantment now sometimes increases haste rating for the caster rather than inflicting the caster's target with a damage-over-time effect. It is also now triggered by landing any harmful spell rather than inflicting damage with a spell. Items * Glyphs ** Death Knights *** : Instead of granting additional runic power, this glyph now causes Frost Fever to deal 20% additional damage. ** Shamans *** : Renamed . This glyph now reduces the cooldown of Fire Nova by 3 seconds. Bug Fixes * Druids ** Rejuvenation: Rank 15 of this spell was providing a 15-second duration. It has been correctly reduced to 12 seconds. * Mages ** Flamestrike: Some ranks of this spell had an incorrect cast time of 3 seconds. All ranks now share a 2-second cast time. Category:World of Warcraft patches